Doctor Phosphorus
=Doctor Phosphorushttp://pl.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Doctor_Phosphorus&action=edit&section=0 edytuj= Dr Phosphorus (dosł. Doktor Fosfor), naprawdę dr Alex Sartorius, to fikcyjny przestępca stworzony przez Steve'a Engleharta. Po raz pierwszy wystąpił w''Detective Comics'' nr 469 (maj 1977). Spis treści http://pl.wikipedia.org/wiki/Doctor_Phosphorus# ukryj *1 Historia *2 Moce *3 Serial "The Batman" *4 Inne *5 Chronologia *6 Linki zewnętrzne Historia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Przed swoją transformacją, Sartorius był bogatym naukowcem. Kiedy spotkał się z radą miejską Gotham City, członkowie, a zwłaszcza prezydent miasta Rupert Thorne, zaproponowali Sartoriusowi udział w budowie pierwszej w Gotham elektrowni atomowej. Sartorius zgodził się na to i zainwestował w projekt mnóstwo pieniędzy. Sartorius wkrótce postanowił odwiedzić teren budowy i odzyskać swoje pieniądze. Jak się okazało, reaktor był nieszczelny i lada chwila miała nastąpić eksplozja. Sartorius ukrył się za workami z piaskiem. Reaktor eksplodował i wywołał katastrofalny dla Alexa skutek. Dr. Phosphorus, przy ataku na dr. Bella, powiedział *''Pięć milionów ziarenek rozpalonego do czerwoności piasku przeniknęło przez moje ciało!... Ale - he, he - nie zwyczajnego piasku. Nie! Radioaktywnego piasku!... który skoczył o jedną liczbę atomową do góry na chemicznej skali! Liczba atomowa piętnaście - krzem - zmieniła się w atomową liczbę szesnaście - fosfor! Fosfor - który musi płonąć wiecznie!'' Sartorius przeżył katastrofę, ale od tego dnia jego ciało płonęło wiecznym ogniem, zaś on sam chciał zemścić się na ludziach, którzy wg niego byli odpowiedzialni za tę straszliwą przemianę - (...) za zamienienie mnie w żyjący fosfor'. Jego pierwszym poważnym atakiem była próba zanurzenia się w zbiorniku wody pitnej Gotham, jednak został powstrzymany przez Batmana. Udało mu się uciec do fatalnego reaktora, gdzie upozorował swoją śmierć. Kiedy drugi raz próbował obrócić wodę w truciznę, Batmanowi pomagała już Batgirl. Phosphorus został osadzony w Azylu Arkham. Kiedy demon Neron nawiedził Azyl, Dr. Phosphorus otrzymał zwiększoną kontrolę nad swymi mocami. Mógł np. nosić ubranie (w poprzedniej formie każdy dotknięty obiekt spalał się), czy miotać radioaktywne błyskawice. Phosphorus miał zabić Starmana, niestety jednak zawiódł i powrócił do więzienia. Gdy Sartorius uciekł z więzienia po raz drugi, zaplanował zemstę na Tedzie Knight'cie. Udało mu się zmierzyć z nim drugi raz i tym razem napełnił go taką dawką promieniowania, że u Starmana wystąpiła śmiertelna odmiana raka. Chcąc się upewnić że Phosphorus nie skrzywdzi nikogo więcej, Starman użył kosmicznego pręta (ang. cosmic rod) by podnieść kawał chodnika i zmiażdżyć Sartoriusa. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że Phosphorus nie żyje. Płonący naukowiec powrócił jedna w Detective Comics nr 825, gdzie znalazł się w laboratoriach "Cadmus Research". Kiedy jeden z naukowców sprawdzał go, powiedział do kolegi iż usłyszał, że Sartorius nie żyje. Drugi naukowiec odpowiedział:Wszystko co ludzkie w Sartoriusie zostało pożarte przez ogień już dawno temu. Wierzymy, że jego moc powoduje reakcję rozszczepienia, która przejęła kontrolę nad jego układem nerwowym, powodując pracę jego serca, płuc, nerek - wszystko produkuje niemal nieskończoną ilość czystej energii. Energia ta służyła do zasilania całego instytutu - innymi słowy, Phosphorus został zamieniony w żywy reaktor. Nagle wszystko zgasło, a Dr. Phosphorus wydostał się z kapsuły. Jeden z doktorów zginął, drugi został ciężko poparzony. W instytucie Batman odnalazł resztki tlenku fosforu (V), dzięki czemu natychmiast zorientował się, kto zniszczył instytut. W tym czasie dr Bell przesłuchiwał uratowanego i przerażony opowiedział Batmanowi historię Sartoriusa. Wówczas Phosphorus przybył i stoczył krótki pojedynek z Batmanem, zabijając Bella. Batman po powrocie do jaskini odkrył, że moce Dr. Phosphorusa znacznie się zwiększyły. Kiedy zastanawiał się, jak go pokonać, jego służący, Alfred, powiedział, że z powodu silnych bólów brzucha musi zażywać dwutlenek sodu, co podpowiedziało Batmanowi rozwiązanie. Kiedy w więzieniu komisarz Gordon przesłuchiwał burmistrza Thorne'a, Phosphorus przybył, aby zabić urzędnika. Na szczęście Batman zaatakował Phosphorusa kulkami sody pieczeniowej, która zagasiła na pewien czas płomienie fosforu, dzięki czemu Batman pokonał Sartoriusa i Dr. Phosphorus ponownie wylądował w Azylu Arkhanum. Moce[edytuj | edytuj kod] Głównym atrybutem Sartoriusa po przemianie jest jego płonące ciało. Umiejętność wywołało połączenie się fosforu i jego tkanek. Dotknięcie jakiegokolwiek przedmiotu spowoduje jego zniszczenie (autor komiksu pozostawił doktorowi resztki spodenek, aby "miłosiernie" zasłonić strategiczne miejsca na jego ciele). Dopiero po spotkaniu z Neronem Alex otrzymał zwiększoną kontrolę nad swą mocą. Jego ciało nie było już tak radioaktywne, jednak mógł np. ciskać promieniotwórczymi piorunami i kulami ognia. Sartorius, z racji tego, iż przed przemianą był medykiem, posiada dużą wiedzę medyczną i chemiczną: promieniowanie jednak sprawiło, iż jest on kompletnie obłąkany i nie ma możliwości pożytecznego jej wykorzystania. Serial "The Batman"[edytuj | edytuj kod] W odcinku "White Heat" ("Białe Ciepło" lub "Rozgrzany do białości") sabotażysta-podpalacz Firefly (Garfield Lynns) i jego narzeczona, dr Jane "Blaze" Blazedale ukradł z laboratoriów radioaktywny Izotop Fosforu by zbudować sobie nowy kostium (nazywany przez niego "Nuclear Firefly 2.0"). Jednak kiedy usłyszał w telewizji że policja wie kto ukradł Fosfor, przypadkiem go podgrzał i doprowadził do eksplozji. Jane chciała go zawieźć do doktora; jednak po drodze Firefly wysiadł by zaczerpnąć powietrza. Kiedy niemal potrącił go samochód, odkrył swoją nową moc - mógł emitować fale ciepła i tworzyć ogniste kule. W tym momencie przybył Batman i używając swoich gadżetów zamroził Firefly'a. Ale wówczas Garfield Lynns wyzwolił swoją energię i przybrał nową postać, przypominającą człowieka z lawy. *''"Moje imię się zużyło, Batmanie. Już nie jestem Firefly. Swój ostatni oddech możesz poświęcić... Nazywając mnie Phosphorus!"'' Używając swych mocy, łatwo pokonał Batmana, Robina i Batgirl i uciekł z Blaze. Zaraz potem postanowił przekształcić swój płomień w kapitał. Wraz z Blaze (w kombinezonie) udał się by obrabować bank. Znów natknął się jednak na bat-trójkę. Batman używając specjalnej substancji zamknął Garfielda w niepalnej powłoce. To jednak nie powstrzymuje Phosphorusa - przed zabiciem Batmana zatrzymuje go tylko reakcja Blaze. Phosphorus i Jane uciekają. Batman i jego przyjaciele odkrywają, że reakcja w ciele Phosphorusa jest niestabilna i przypomina on topniejący reaktor - jeśli będzie dostatecznie dużo radiacji, Lynns eksploduje, niszcząc Gotham. Batgirl wyrusza na poszukiwania. Tymczasem Phosphorus i Blaze byli w supermarkecie, gdzie Lynns odkrył midasową stronę swego daru - jedzenie paliło się w jego rękach. Wściekły, że nie może jeść ani ustać w miejscu, bo podłoga się topi, wyzwala falę ciepła. Przerażona Blaze ucieka. Na zewnątrz spotyka Batgirl i wraz z nią ucieka. Phosphorus kieruje się do elektrowni atomowej, by zniszczyć reaktor i miasto. Na miejscu spotyka jednak Batmana i Robina. Batman nosił nowy, antyradiacyjny i ognioodporny kostium, jednak dla Phosphorusa był on niczym. Wewnątrz Phosphorus jest o krok od stopienia reaktora. Jednak Batman pokonuje go z pomocą ciekłego azotu - chłodziwa reaktora. Phosphorus zostaje odstawiony do Arkham. Blaze odchodzi od niego, a on sam może jedynie czekać, by ktoś wymyślił sposób na jego "dar". Inne[edytuj | edytuj kod] Royal McGraw, scenopisarz komiksu "Detective Comics. The Return of Dr. Phosphorus" zapytany o swoje podejście do Phosphorusa powiedział: *''Kocham w tej postaci to, że jej pochodzenie jest niezwykle tragiczne. (...) Sartorius bezpodstawnie jest przedstawiany jako ten zły, w odróżnieniu od większości historii, Sartorius nie realizuje swych intymnych manii, jak to miało miejsce z Scarecrowem i jego manią strachu. Koncepcją mojej pracy było to, że jest dobry człowiek pod tym tym otaczającym go płomieniem i gniewem.'' Główny przeciwnik tytułowego bohater w serialu animowanym "Batman przyszłości", Blight (Derek Powers) posiada podobne cechy co Dr. Phosphorus - świecąca, radioaktywna skóra, widoczne kości, okazjonalnie zielone płomienie energii wokół siebie. Dr. Phosphorus zawsze był pokonywany tą samą metodą - zgaszeniem płomieni poprzez odcięcie źródła tlenu (biały fosfor pali się w jego obecności). Zmieniała się tylko rzecz, która je zgasiła - od wody w parku wodnym, poprzez płaszcz Batmana rzucony przez Batgirl, aż po sodę pieczeniową która pokryła skórę Sartoriusa. W komiksie DC #469 popełniono dwa błędy: *Na okładce angielskie słowo "Phosphorus" autor przekręcił na "Phosphoro'u's" *Błąd tkwi również w słowach Sartoriusa o swej przemianie, gdyż krzem posiada liczbę atomową 14, zaś fosfor 15. Gdyby pozostawić liczbę 16, czytalibyśmy nie o Dr. Phosphorusie, ale Dr. Sulfur (Doktor Siarka). Phosphorus z serialu "The Batman" wygląda kompletnie inaczej niż oryginalny (skóra Firefly przypomina raczej magmę), dlatego niektórzy fani mają wątpliwości, czy nie rozróżniać Phosphorusa i Doctora Phosphorusa. Chronologia[edytuj | edytuj kod] Dr. Phosphorus pojawił się w komiksach: *DC #469/2 (Maj 1977): "The Origin of Dr. Phosphorus" (wspomnienie) *DC #469 (Maj 1977): "By Death's Eerie Light" *DC #469/2 (Maj 1977): "The Origin of Dr. Phosphorus" *DC #470 (Czerwiec 1977): "The Master Plan of Dr. Phosphorus" *Batman #311 (Maj 1979): "Dr. Phosphorus Is Back" *Crisis on Infinite Earths #9 (Grudzień 1985): "War Zone" *Batman #400 (Październik 1986): "Resurrection Night!" *Black Orchid Vol. 1 #2 (1989): "Going Down..." *Underworld Unleashed #1 (Listopad 1995): "Underworld Unleashed" *Starman Vol. 2 #13 (Listopad 1995): "Sins of the Child Part II: Ted's Day" *Starman Vol. 2 #63 (Marzec 2000): "Grand Guignol, Part 2: Friends and Lovers" *Starman Vol. 2 #65 (Maj 2000): "Grand Guignol, Quatrième Partie: Darkness Not of Night" *Starman Vol. 2 #67 (Lipiec 2000): "Grand Guignol, Sixieme Partie: Rules of Engagement" *Starman Vol. 2 #70 (Październik 2000): "Grand Guignol, Dixième Partie: The Devil's in The Details" *Starman Vol. 2 #71 (Listopad 2000): "Grand Guignol, Onzième Partie: Evils Old, New and Unexpected" *DC #825 (Styczeń 2007): "The Return of Dr. Phosphorus" Phosphorus (Garfield Lynns) pojawił się w odcinkach: *"White Heat". *